Bluebell Beats New York, Hands Down
by Periodic Brilliance
Summary: Different ending to the Hart of Dixie season finale. ZADE fic. Don't like, don't read! Rating might change to M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So while I very much enjoyed the finale of Hart of Dixie (am super excited that it got renewed for season two, and am sad that we won't get to see that until October...) I did NOT enjoy the Zoe-George interaction at the end of the episode. So I decided to fix it. Chapter one will be up soon(ish) and will definitely be longer. Hope all the Zade fans out there enjoy this.  
Cheers!

* * *

**Prologue**

The more Zoe thought about it, the more sense it made. In some strange way she'd already made her choice when she chose to stay in Bluebell instead of returning to New York.

George was everything she loved and missed about New York. The Woody Allen films, how cosmopolitan it was, and mostly how nice the people could be. She'd fallen in love with him when she first came to Alabama because he was everything she craved about New York rolled into a down-home, blue-eyed, Southern gentleman.

Wade though… Wade was everything about Bluebell that she'd come to love. He was _constantly_ pushing her boundaries, helping her see the world around her in a new way. That she even _liked_ the way he made her feel, terrified her beyond belief at first. Somehow Bluebell, with its quirks and its people, had become a part of her. Just as Wade had.

So really, it was no surprise that after staring at Wade's house for what seemed like an eternity, Zoe made her choice, and turned on her new coffee maker.

Bluebell beat New York, hands down.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be nice, but so is favouriting this. Flames will be used to make s'mores. :D Cheers, y'all!


	2. Chapter One

Wade and Zoe lay there, curled together on their makeshift bed. Zoe was tucked into his side like she belonged there and Wade was trying to keep the self-satisfied smile off his face. He was failing miserably so far.

"So, what now?" Zoe whispered.

Wade knew Zoe was asking what would happen next in the big picture sense, but he figured neither of them were quite ready to talk about that yet. He wasn't such a fool to think that her feelings for Golden Boy George had magically disappeared, and until they were on the same page he wasn't going to be confessing his feelings any time soon. So instead of laying out his hopes and dreams for her, he went for a lighter approach. "Find some food for sustenance," he grinned and rolled toward her, "and do it all again. Or vice versa." He leaned in to kiss her and Zoe met him halfway.

Things were just starting to warm up when there was a knock at the door. Zoe pulled back to look at the door. "No, no. Ignore it. C'mere, ignore it." Wade turned her back toward his kiss. He'd almost succeeded when there was another, more insistent, knock at the door.  
Zoe sighed, "That's Lavon checking up on me. I'll be right back." She gave him one last kiss before rolling away.

Wade watched, smiling, as Zoe grabbed her robe. She flashed him a grin as she slipped out the door to the hallway.

Wade stood and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He couldn't wait to see the look on Lavon's face when he sauntered out there. Zoe might not appreciate it, but he figured he could spend the rest of the night making it up to her. He started to open the door but stopped when he heard a voice that was distinctly _not_ Lavon's.

"George? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your wedding?" Zoe was confused. What was George doing standing on her front porch?

George shook his head. "There isn't going to be a wedding, Zoe." He opened the door and stepped in. "I couldn't marry Lemon when part of my heart belongs to you." George took another step forward, and this time Zoe took a step back.

She frowned, "So let me get this straight. It's not alright for you to marry Lemon if she doesn't have all of your heart, but it's perfectly fine for you to be with me? Because obviously a part of you is still in love with her!"

"No, Zoe, it's not like that. Zoe, I love you."

Zoe stared at George incredulously, "So essentially what you're saying is that you left your girlfriend, of _fifteen_ years, at the altar, and then came running to me?"

George had the decency to look sheepish, "Well…kinda?"

Zoe gave a disbelieving laugh, shook her head, and then punched George square in the nose. "You stay the _hell_ away from me, George Tucker. I've had enough of you and your games." For good measure she slammed the door behind him once George stepped back on to the porch.

From his place behind the door, it took everything Wade had not to burst out laughing. Who knew that Zoe would punch Golden Boy George in the face? He'd almost stepped out there and done it himself when he'd heard George's little declaration of love, but somehow, this was so much more satisfying. Wade was so lost in thought he almost didn't step back in time when Zoe opened the door to her room.

"Oh. Umm…" Zoe played with the belt of her robe, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Only all of it Doc." Wade smirked and then shook his head. "But I gotta say, you _really_ hit like a girl."

Zoe gasped in mock outrage and punched Wade playfully in the arm. "I do not!"

Wade raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, we're definitely working on your right hook…tomorrow" His smiled turned lustful, "but first," Wade scooped Zoe up in his arms, walked to the bed and tossed her down, following close behind, "how 'bout some of that vice versa, Doc?"

Zoe's laughter was swallowed by Wade's kiss.

* * *

A/N: A gihugic thank you to blueberry55, No.1TwiFanpire, Paper Angels, msalv, BpDs89, Rosaroma, bushy4, Harpiebird, Elanorroosevelt, and sugarshots for their reviews. You all had me doing a happy dance. Also, a big thank you to everyone who's favourited this, put it on their alert, and to the 1357 people who looked at the prologue. I never thought I'd get this kind of response and it's been amazing. :) Hopefully I'll update regularly(ish) (I make no promises!) and we'll all get to see this through to the end.

Reviews are always welcome and any flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Mmmm...marshmallows.


End file.
